Dolor y deseo
by Cehache
Summary: Shizaya puro y duro. Tras años de perseguirse, aquella noche por fin se encontraron... en más de un sentido.
1. Dolor

**Prompt: Dolor.**

Soy demasiado fan de la amistad de Shizuo y Celty xD Perdonádmelo. Shizaya. p.r 0n. Puro y duro. Qué vergüenza. No sé a qué se debe, que yo escriba esto.

* * *

><p>El dolor se balancea en la vida de los humanos entre el físico, y el del alma –o el corazón, o el espíritu, o como cada uno lo llame-.<p>

Cada uno dirá cuál es peor, de cuál te puedes recuperar y de cuál no, pero la verdad es que todos diferimos. Quizás este balance entre los dos tipos de dolor es el que nos ayuda a soportar el uno y el otro.

_¿Pero qué pasa cuando el dolor del cuerpo, para ti no es nada? ¿Sólo puedes sufrir con el corazón? ¿O eres un 50% más feliz que los demás?_

Enredado en esos pensamientos se encontraba Shizuo contemplando un atardecer que para él no tenía ningún significado –ni romántico ni de otro tipo-, y esperando a la motorista sin cabeza que sabía que en algún momento pasaría por allí. Porque él quería verla, pero era demasiado orgulloso –vergonzoso, realmente- como para llamarla y decírselo. Que no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese, pero ¿quién quiere que lo estén molestando a cada minuto? Así que fingir un encuentro fortuito era mejor método.

Se oyó de fondo el relinchar de un caballo, la señal inequívoca de la proximidad de la jinete, así que Shizuo se volvió, dando la espalda a la valla del elevado puente en la que antes apoyaba sus antebrazos. En ese momento un flash negro y amarillo pasó frente a sus ojos, y percatándose de su presencia, frenó unos cuantos metros adelante y dio media vuelta en dirección a su amigo. Se detuvo ante él, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No des esos frenazos tan bruscos. Te vas a despeinar.

Celty sacó su BlackBerry para comunicarse con él.

[Cada día que pasa eres más gracioso.]

- Nah, sólo me preocupo por ti. Bueno, más bien por mí. No me gustaría que te pasara algo y tener a Shinra llorándome todo el día. Blegh.

[¿Se debe a algo concreto esta actitud de capullo que tienes hoy? Y sí, ver a Shinra llorar es bastante ...] –Celty se paró para buscar la palabra adecuada – […grotesco].

Shizuo se rió ligeramente, rascándose la cabeza.

- Si él te oyese…

[Si él me oyese se pondría a llorar… y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno queremos eso. Sube, vamos a dar una vuelta.]

Y si Celty hubiese tenido cabeza, habría esbozado una sonrisa al percatarse del casco que Shizuo había traído consigo con lo que sabía era la esperanza de encontrársela.

* * *

><p>- Creo que nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos. ¿Cuándo vas a parar?<p>

Celty se volvió, y le mostró su mano con los cinco dedos abiertos.

- ¿5 minutos?

Y Shizuo pudo ver cómo el casco amarillo frente a sus ojos asentía.

- Celty, ya es preocupante que te entienda a la perfección sin que me hables, pero es más preocupante que te entienda a la perfección sin que siquiera me escribas.

A Celty le gustaba la sencillez del trato con Shizuo. Lo natural de las cosas y la facilidad que tenía para hacerle sonreír. Para hacerse sonreír el uno al otro, realmente. Su relación era totalmente natural, despreocupada. Ni siquiera era como con Shinra, al cual amaba y quizás por eso se preocupaba tanto por ser perfecta para él. Porque ella también tenía miedo. Había estado rechazando al doctor durante años, pero cuando ya no fue capaz de rechazarlo más, con ello vino el miedo a la pérdida, y al dolor. Las inseguridades. Y no le cabía duda que Shinra la adoraba, pero quería que eso siguiese siendo así para siempre.

Tomó un pequeño camino de tierra, y se adentraron en lo que a Shizuo le pareció una especie de mirador a pie de carretera, aunque un poco escondido, y carente de visitantes a esas horas en las que la gente sólo quería llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

- Hemos ido tan lejos que casi no queda atardecer que ver. –Dijo Shizuo mientras bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

Celty bajó también, aseguró el vehículo y se volvió hacia él, mostrándole su BlackBerry.

[No vamos a ver el atardecer, vamos a ver las estrellas.] –Ante la cara de Shizuo, añadió – [Para variar.]

Shizuo se rió, y tuvo que darle la razón. Muchos atardeceres, muchas confidencias y arrepentimientos por haber confesado cosas que sabía que necesitaba decir en voz alta.

Quizás Shizuo se encontraba tan a gusto con ella porque mientras le hablaba no tenía que mirarle a los ojos, ni se sentía observado. Aunque sabía que Celty, aún sin ojos, lo veía y sabía todo de lo que le rodeaba, también sabía que no estaba siendo juzgado. Y por eso aquella amistad funcionaba.

Tomaron asiento en unos bancos de piedra desde los cuales se veía la ciudad a sus pies, y la vastedad del cielo despejado.

- Tu "marido" se va a mosquear si no estás allí a la hora de cenar.

Ante el tono con el que pronunció la palabra "marido", Celty le dio un codazo en el costado.

[No es mi marido, idiota. Es… Shinra.]

- Vais a estar juntos para siempre, ¿no?

[¡¿Qué? ¡No! No digas eso. ¿Quién querría estar para siempre con Shinra?]

Celty se movía ajetreadamente, y Shizuo sabía que si pudiese, se habría sonrojado en ese momento. Ella volvió a teclear en su BB, queriendo dar una lista de razones por las cuales estar con Shinra para siempre era totalmente imposible y desde luego lo que ella NO quería, pero su amigo la detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

- Celty… no seas "yo". Admítelo, estás enamorada del canijo. Y no quieres que os separéis nunca… para mí eso tiene la misma validez que estar casados. No pasa nada.

La motorista agachó la cabeza en derrota, sabiendo que Shizuo tenía razón, y que intentar negárselo era totalmente inútil. Al cabo de un par de minutos, volvió a escribir.

[¿Y tú?]

Shizuo tomó aire y suspiró entre resignado y con fastidio.

- Yo, ¿qué?

Celty sacudió su cabeza pensando_ y aún me lo vas a negar_, y volvió a teclear.

[¿Algo que me quieras contar?]

- No. Que quiera, no. Que debo, sí. Porque me está comiendo por dentro. Pero creo que deberíamos emborracharnos antes. Es muy vergonzoso.

[Vale, pues jugamos a lo de siempre. Yo pregunto hasta que te lo saco. Aunque podríamos ahorrarnos la tontería, creo.]

Y el guardaespaldas no sabía si debía divertirle y agradecer el descaro y lo directo de su amiga, o levantarse y hacer como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

- Es tarde para decirte que no es nada y que lo olvides, ¿no?

Celty hizo un gesto como de suspirar profundamente y dejar caer los hombros en decepción y frustración.

- Vale, vale. – Y ya notaba cómo el rubor le iba creciendo desde la base del cuello hasta las raíces del pelo.- Nos encontramos el otro día… y… bueno… pasó algo un poco raro.

[¿Cómo de raro?]

- Raro del todo.

[No creo que tu concepto de "raro" y el mío sean iguales. No tengo cabeza.]

Shizuo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que concretar más y acabar de contar su historia. Entonces se subirían a la moto, se irían de allí y no volvería a ver a Celty más, porque la evitaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

- Bueno… quizás… ante todo he de decir que había bebido un poco esa mañana… aunque esto fue por la noche… y también me había dado un golpe después de que estuviésemos peleando… así que puede ser… puede ser que… - Shizuo dejó de juguetear con la cuerda del casco, tragó saliva y se decidió a terminar la frase.- puede ser que me lo tirase la otra noche. Un poco.

Celty sintió el que habría podido ser el tercer o cuarto rubor de aquella noche en sus mejillas. Así que después de tantos años como el perro y el gato, al final se había hecho realidad lo evidente. O bueno, lo que al parecer _sólo para ella_ era evidente. Esos dos habían dado el paso final.

* * *

><p>Se habían encontrado esa noche en una céntrica calle de Ikebukuro, y habían desplazado su ola de violencia hacia las afueras. A Shizuo en un momento le pareció raro, ya que todos estos años se habían limitado a las calles colindantes, en el centro, hasta que se las sabían tan bien que podían hasta planear futuros ataques. Una vez, Shizuo incluso intentó poner una trampa, pero Izaya era extremadamente cuidadoso. Su profesión se lo exigía.<p>

Sin embargo, aunque se hubiese percatado de cómo Izaya lo estaba llevando hacia las afueras, la ira cegadora de la persecución y la violencia no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en dar caza a su presa. Y envuelto en esa rabia, sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a su propia casa. Su pequeño apartamento en medio de ninguna parte, en un edificio medio vacío, aunque en buen estado.

_Esto me huele fatal. ¿A qué me ha traído aquí?_

- Iiiiiiiizaaaaaaayaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuun… no se te habrá ocurrido entrar a mi casa, ¿verdad? –Gritó Shizuo desde la calle frente al edificio.

Como respuesta vio cómo la luz tras la ventana de su salón se encendió, y sintió como si le saliese humo por las orejas. A la velocidad de la luz, se dirigió escaleras arriba, deseando arrancarle la traquea al informante con sus propias manos. La puerta estaba abierta, así que sólo la empujó y al entrar en la vivienda se encontró a su Némesis sentado en su sofá, con un codo apoyado en el respaldo y la cabeza descansando sobre esa mano, girado hacia la puerta y mirándolo con una sonrisa desesperante de hijo de puta. De lo que era.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

A lo que Izaya contestó con una risa explosiva.

- Nunca defraudas, Shizu-chan. No dejas de sorprender. De todas las preguntas que podrías hacerme… - Suspiró, miró hacia la ventana y siguió hablando pausadamente. - No es nuevo para ti que me dedico al tráfico de información. Yo lo sé todo. – Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. - Todo lo que quiero saber, al menos. Así que he venido a ti en busca de información.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que estaba situada en la misma estancia, y abrió la nevera en busca de algo.

- Perdona, pero me cansas mucho, Shizu-chan. En todos los sentidos. Física y mentalmente. Necesito refrescarme.

Sacó dos latas de cerveza, y se quedó mirando al rubio, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

- Ésta es tu casa, ¿no? Pues toma asiento, hombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No se te ocurra joderme en mi propia casa, Izaya…

- Ya, Shizuo, ya. No he venido a destrozar tu casita de muñecas. Siéntate, ¡he venido a conversar y a ver a un viejo amigo!

Shizuo bufó dos veces, pero tomó asiento lentamente en el único sofá de la casa.

- Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, imbécil. Si te murieras dudo que pudiese haber algo que me hiciese más feliz.

Izaya le lanzó la lata, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero a Shizuo no le impresionó, e hizo como si nada. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en la otra punta, sin parar de observarle.

- No seremos amigos, pero estoy seguro de que pensamos más el uno en el otro que en nadie más. Por unas razones o por otras. – Dijo Izaya, volviéndose su rostro oscuro, y desapareciendo la sonrisa.- Y eso me hace pensar. Y cuando pienso, surgen preguntas. Y cuando tengo preguntas, quiero respuestas. Y las quiero al momento. Y estas preguntas surgieron hace ya algún tiempo.

- Estás jodido, Izaya. No hay nada que pueda contarte, que quiera contarte o que vaya a contarte. Eres un gilipollas al que odio más que a nada. Y si pienso en ti alguna vez, es en tu cabeza clavada en una estaca.

- Ugh, Shizu, Shizu, no hace falta ser desagradable. Ya sabes lo que dicen… cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad. -Entonces cambió a un tono de descarada burla.- Y yo creo que a Shizu-chan no le gustaría perderme…

Shizuo se atragantó con la cerveza que en esos momentos pasaba por su garganta, e Izaya aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él, abriendo una navaja y colocándola contra su yugular, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, e inmovilizando la mano que no sujetaba la cerveza, mientras Shizuo intentaba no ahogarse con ese brote de tos.

- Y no se te ocurra mover un pelo, rubio. – Hizo hincapié en la última palabra aumentando la presión de la navaja en su cuello.- Me pregunto si te daría tiempo a recuperarte de un corte como éste en la garganta antes de desangrarte vivo. No quieres hacer la prueba, ¿verdad? Aunque por mí no hay problema…

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Izaya?

Lo cierto es que Shizuo estaba preocupado. No por el dolor, sino por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por la auténtica posibilidad de _morir_. Al fin y al cabo, una persona con una capacidad de regeneración como la suya, no debería preocuparse nunca más. Pero Izaya tenía razón… no sería capaz de recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido antes de desangrarse. ¿O sí? A veces recuperarse de un balazo en el pecho le llevaba unos días… Sí, Izaya también tenía razón cuando decía que no quería hacer la prueba de todas formas.

- Nada. Respuestas a unas preguntas. Verás, cuando tengo preguntas que se repiten en mi cabeza, no puedo parar hasta esclarecerlas. Y últimamente, cuando te veo, no puedo pensar claramente y atacarte con todo mi odio porque esas preguntas me asaltan y me nublan.

Izaya le miraba desde arriba, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos, y con una mirada tensa y penetrante, que le decía que de verdad estaba en guardia y que ante el más mínimo movimiento cortaría sin pensárselo.

- Toda esta relación de odio entre nosotros… al analizarla he dado con una posible causa… ¿quizás somos los dos iguales? Y eso me lleva a más preguntas. ¿Hasta qué punto? ¿En qué aspectos?

Los ojos de Izaya brillaban en la tenue luz que bañaba la estancia, y si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, quizás eso le hubiese asustado más. Pero tratándose de Izaya, bueno… estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus amenazas, y a situaciones como ésta.

Y de sobra sabía a qué se refería. Shizuo también creía que la única razón por la que se odiaban tanto era que los dos son igual de idiotas. Igual de testarudos y de orgullosos. Aunque Izaya parecía ir más allá de este razonamiento que era más que evidente no sólo para ambos, sino para el resto de sus amigos, que más de una vez se habían ocupado de puntualizarlo.

Izaya inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y con una sonrisa burlona bajó considerablemente el tono de voz.

- Quiero saber qué le gusta a Shizu-chan, si le gustan los chicos… o quizás prefiere las mujeres maduras… o le gusto yo…

Shizuo se hubiese echado a reír si la navaja no hubiese estado apretando contra su yugular. Y no precisamente porque la cosa tuviese gracia, sino porque era inesperado, y le daba miedo que el cabrón de verdad le leyese tan bien a él como al resto del mundo.

- Te voy a contar un secreto, Shizu-chan… a mí me gustan los chicos… y de estos labios mentirosos ya no me creo nada… así que sólo hay una manera de obtener mi respuesta…

Izaya exudaba sexo por cada uno de sus poros. Sus ojos lo gritaban. Su sonrisa de comemierda lo expresaba. Los labios que rozaban los suyos lo susurraban.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, y no sólo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas habían comenzado a rotar en el regazo de Shizuo, haciéndole a éste luchar con todo lo que tenía para no empezar a gemir. La mano de Izaya que sujetaba la navaja, cada vez estaba en una posición más rara e incómoda, y Shizuo sabía que en cualquier momento podría ya quitársela sin que la pulga llegase a cortar nada. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Era la ocasión que había estado esperando. La clara ocasión de devolverle todas las putadas que le había hecho en tantos años de perseguirse, la ocasión de machacarlo para asegurase de que la próxima vez se lo pensase dos veces antes de volver a interferir en su cómoda y relajada vida.

Sólo había una razón: dos instintos que jugaban, y el de matarlo siendo el más débil de los dos. Porque Izaya comenzaba ya a respirar agitadamente, y cada vez frotaba más fuerte sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Shizuo, haciéndole temblar un poco. Cuando Izaya susurró la siguiente vez, ya sabía que los dos estaban pensando precisamente en lo mismo.

- Creo que a Shizu-chan le gusta hacer cosas con chicos. – Izaya se rió suavemente contra sus labios.- Y dónde te gusta más… ¿arriba o abajo?

Aquello iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar, y Shizuo quería pararlo, debía pararlo… por Dios, TENÍA que pararlo_. Te vas a arrepentir… ¿qué haces siquiera planteándotelo? ¿Desde cuándo respondes a las preguntas (cuanto ni menos los deseos) de tu mayor enemigo? Nononononononono…_

- Yo arriba, o nada.- Dijo con toda la seriedad que le permitía su temblorosa y apenas audible voz.

_GAH. Shizuo, ¿qué haces?_ Le gritó su conciencia. Y es que prácticamente estaba discutiendo los detalles del polvo que estaba a punto de echar con .YA. No con cualquier tío que había conocido en un bar. No una ronda de masturbación mutua adolescente con un amigo por experimentar y hacer un poco el tonto. NO. Con Izaya, el menos indicado. Pero aún quedaba una salida. Que Izaya quisiese lanzar en vez de recoger. Porque por eso no iba a pasar. No pensaba dejar a Izaya a cargo de la situación… ni mucho menos de su culo.

- Heh. No somos totalmente iguales, después de todo.

_Mieeeeeeeeeerda._ O sea, que Izaya estaba dispuesto a recoger todas las bolas que Shizuo estuviese dispuesto a lanzarle. Estupendo.

Shizuo sólo pudo resignarse, pensando que _si vamos a hacer esto, por lo menos vamos a hacerlo bien. Que se acuerde el resto de su vida, y no lo pueda volver a tener. Que vuelva a venir rogando, para encontrarse con un puñetazo en los dientes y una mirada condescendiente._ Tal perspectiva era más que atractiva para Shizuo, y engañándose a sí mismo diciendo que iba a hacer esto sólo con la intención de herir más tarde a Izaya, le contestó a la pulga antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

- Sí. Esta noche estamos de acuerdo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de mandar volando la navaja de Izaya y agarrarlo del brazo violentamente para arrastrarlo hasta su habitación.


	2. Deseo

**Prompt: Deseo.**

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Shizuo lo agarró por la nuca y lo estrelló en la cama. No había necesidad de cortesías, de aguantarse las ganas de nada, de palabras bonitas o cualquier otra muestra de afecto. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos hombres. Ninguno era frágil, ni débil. Y además se odiaban, por lo que no les importaba hacer daño al otro… ¿verdad? Lo único que contaba ahora era el deseo mutuo e incomprensible, y sacarse esa sensación incómoda de encima.

- ¿Necesitas que te prepare?

Shizuo ya estaba encima de él, prácticamente aplastándolo, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se quejara, con las manos dentro del pantalón del otro y sin dejar de manosearlo por completo. Las camisas habían tardado escasos diez segundos en desaparecer.

- Oh, todo un caballero.- Dijo Izaya entre jadeos.

Faltaba algo entre todo ese toqueteo. Los besos. No los besos en cualquier parte, sino el contacto de labios con labios. Izaya hacía rato que había marcado con sus besos todo el torso de Shizuo –hasta que éste le había metido la mano en el pantalón, y entonces toda la coherencia o capacidad de acción se había desvanecido de su mente-, y Shizuo besaba su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros y prácticamente cualquier punto que se le ponía por delante. Salvo los labios. Porque era demasiado íntimo. Todo esto era muy _gay_, pero al fin y al cabo… bueno, son hombres, y los hombres se excitan muy fácilmente y blablabla, pero besarlo sería como admitir que hay algo más, una especie de comfort que quería dar o recibir, y esto no iba de eso. Porque todo esto iba de saciar un ansia. Nada más.

- Cállate.

Izaya se rió con dificultad pero despreocupadamente, y sorprendentemente a Shizuo no le exasperó, sino que le hizo sonreír también levemente. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo divertido, una especie de juego que no estaba mal jugar realmente, si a los dos les apetecía. Y al parecer a los dos les apetecía, porque tuvieron que deshacerse de inmediato de los pantalones, por miedo a que les cortasen la circulación ahí abajo.

Bueno, y también por motivos evidentemente prácticos.

- Un poco de preparación no me vendría mal.

Un scalofrío le recorrió la columna a Shizuo. La anticipación, debía ser. Ya empezaban las imágenes a formarse en su mente, un Izaya preparado, deseando que le… _como empieces a pensar en esto ya, no vas a durar mucho, y esta función es importante_, pensó Shizuo.

- El lubricante y los condones están en la mesilla de noche, alcánzalos.

Los dos cuerpos se separaron, notando el frío que reinaba en la habitación, y que seguramente dentro de unos minutos agradecerían, cuando los dos estuviesen empapados en sudor, con tanto ejercicio físico, sin parar de mov… _en serio, Shizuo… como no pares, te vas_, volvió a decirle su conciencia.

Izaya volvió a su posición, condón y lubricante en mano. Se tumbó boca abajo, desplegando sus piernas ligeramente, en un gesto avergonzado. Y no hubo más palabras, aunque es cierto que no hacían falta. Ninguno de los dos era nuevo, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y _cómo_ iba a ocurrir.

El sonido del tubo de lubricante abriéndose, y unos segundos más tarde cerrándose, fue lo que desató la inhibición de Izaya. La poca que le quedaba, en cualquier caso. Comenzó a moverse contra las sábanas, buscando la fricción, buscando el contacto.

Notó el frío y húmedo dedo de Shizuo contra su entrada, apretando en un movimiento lento, cuidadoso. Cuando estuvo todo dentro, comenzó a moverlo, intentando relajar los músculos que naturalmente luchaban contra la intrusión. Después se sumó un segundo dedo, y más tarde un tercero, repitiendo el proceso. No fue demasiado difícil acostumbrarlo a la sensación, y los dos supieron el momento justo en el que estaba listo para empezar.

Justo en ese momento, por la mente de Shizuo pasó la imagen de Izaya dándose la vuelta, saltando de la cama y diciéndole ¿de verdad ibas a hacerlo? No me lo puedo creer, has caído en la trampa, acompañado de una sonrisa burlona. Pero entonces miró a Izaya, que trataba esconder su expresión de completo y puro deseo, y supo que eso no iba a ocurrir. Los dos querían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se deseaban el uno al otro, y… bueno, todo esto no sería tan excitante si fuese cualquier otra persona.

Entonces se le ocurrió al rubio, que quería ver esa cara. Quería verle pasar por todos los estadios del sexo que se disponían a tener. Quería verle pasar la incomodidad de la primera penetración, el orgasmo creciendo, y el clímax final. Quería ver esa cara, ninguna otra, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque era esto lo que más le excitaba de todo.

Así que agarró las delgadas caderas del informante, y lo volteó con escaso esfuerzo, haciendo chocar violentamente su espalda contra el colchón. La cara de Izaya mostraba asombro y algo de horror. Claramente no deseaba que Shizuo le viese en tal momento vulnerable, pero a Shizuo le daba igual. No se iba a privar. _Si lo vamos a hacer, mejor que lo hagamos bien_, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

- ¡No, Shizuo! ¡No!

- Ya te he dicho que te calles. Quiero verte. No hay necesidad de actuar tímidamente ahora.

Shizuo abrió las piernas del moreno, se colocó el condón y con más delicadeza de la que le hubiese gustado, comenzó a entrar dentro de él. Lo que desearía sería embestirle de una, sin importarle lo que le pasase al otro… pero no era un completo hijo de puta. Ese papel ya lo cumplía Izaya.

Izaya se llevó los brazos a la cara, para intentar cubrirse de la mirada del rubio, pero éste le agarró por las muñecas y las sujetó contra el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le habló con tono serio.

- He dicho que quiero verte.

Izaya le contestó con una mirada de odio, pero cuando poco a poco Shizuo siguió penetrándolo lentamente, cerró los ojos y empezó a deshacerse en las sensaciones. Cuando apenas quedaban unos centímetros para que Shizuo estuviese dentro por completo, el moreno dio un pequeño respingo, que acompañó con un agudo y pequeño grito ahogado. _Ahá, ahí está_. Shizuo memorizó las coordenadas, y siguió hasta el final. Izaya entonces dio un suspiro de alivio. Esos primeros instantes de incomodidad, más que de dolor, habían pasado y ahora sólo quedaba lo mejor. Abrió los ojos y le entregó a Shizuo una mirada y sonrisa desafiantes, como retándole a un duelo. El rubio sólo se dejó caer encima de él, y atacó su cuello con sus labios mientras comenzaba el ritmo, lento al principio, pero cada vez más acelerado.

Ahora comprendía por qué Izaya quería esconderse… sus facciones lo revelaban todo. Revelaban el intenso placer que sentía cada vez que el otro tocaba ese punto crítico en su interior, la tremenda excitación que le causaban los dientes de Shizuo en su cuello, la desesperación por aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Por su parte, Shizuo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que tenía ante sí, era la visión más erótica que podía haber visto en su vida, y la sensación de estar dentro del informante era desquiciante. Placenteramente desquiciante. Nunca, absolutamente nunca había sentido algo así teniendo sexo con nadie. Era todo, la situación, la persona… él mismo. Era cómo Izaya movía sus propias caderas para que Shizuo rozase ese punto exacto de su interior. Eran los gemidos de ambos, mezclados, rítmicos y sinceros. Era la fricción en su miembro, y el de Izaya moviéndose libremente al ritmo de cada empujón.

- La… próxima vez… ngh… quiero… que te corras… dentro…

Las palabras de Izaya le excitaron y fastidiaron. ¿Cómo sería poder correrse dentro de él? Ver su semen escurrir de su interior cuando todo hubiese terminado… no, lo que realmente Shizuo quería era marcarlo. Marcarlo con su esencia. Pero, ¿por qué daba por supuesto que iba a haber una próxima vez? ¿Quién se creía que era? No podía dejar que se acostumbrase a tomar decisiones por sí solo, sin consultarle antes.

- No habrá una… próxima vez… no te… confundas… -contestó sin hacer mucho caso a sus propias palabras.

Izaya agarró su cara con sus dos manos, le miró fijamente a los ojos, y con la expresión más seria que jamás le había visto, le habló como pudo, entre los incesantes empujones.

- Sabes perfectamente… que esto que hemos empezado… ya … ¡ah!... nnngh… no se puede parar…

Pero el guardaespaldas ya no quería saber nada más. No quería pensar, ni quería oír palabras con sentido. Quería escuchar las incoherencias que uno dice cuando está echando el mejor polvo hasta la fecha, los sonidos escapar de gargantas cansadas, y los sonidos líquidos y agresivos del entrar y salir de su miembro en el agujero de Izaya.

- Más fuerte, Shizuo. Más deprisa…

Inequívocamente, eso señalaba que los dos estaban ahí, al borde del abismo. Y sería cuestión de segundos que todo acabase, y no podía permitir acabar antes que Izaya. Quería que cuando se corriese, fuese gracias a él. Que se lo debiese exclusivamente a él.

- Dios, cállate…

Y Shizuo le besó. No pudo evitarlo, ni tampoco quiso. La expresión en el rostro de Izaya de vulnerabilidad, de completo abandono, de desesperación… le hacía querer fundirse con él más, y penetrar más profundo, más fuerte… después, que fuese lo que Dios quisiera, pero ahora mismo sentía que lo amaba, que quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo y llorar por lo intenso de todo, así que no pudo dejar de besarlo.

Por su parte Izaya aceptó aquél beso más que de buena gana, habiéndolo deseado desde el principio de la noche. Habiéndolo deseado desde hacía años realmente, y por fin todas (o casi todas) sus frustraciones respecto al rubio se desvanecían y desaparecían. Necesitaba estar aferrado a él, sus cuerpos fusionados en uno, y creer firmemente en esa vez más que Shizuo había denegado, aún sin haberse separado de él todavía.

Así que el moreno se colgó de su cuello y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar jamás, intentando juntarlo más consigo, intentando que fuese más intenso aunque sentía que si aquello escalaba, se iba a desmayar.

En esta postura, los intentos de Shizuo daban justo en el blanco, y cuando aquél empezó a masturbarle con fuerza, no pudo aguantar más de un par de movimientos de su muñeca sin estallar en un orgasmo explosivo. La visión de la cara de Izaya con sus facciones distorsionadas por tanto placer y sentir el calor del semen en su torso, fueron lo último que Shizuo necesitó para correrse con un grito ensordecedor que no se molestó en acallar, sin parar de moverse, y besando a Izaya como si la ocasión no fuese a repetirse jamás, y lo hubiese estado esperando toda su vida. Quizás había sido así.

Shizuo se dejó caer junto a Izaya en el colchón, aún sin parar de besarlo. Así era más fácil. Mientras se besaban no tendrían que mirarse a los ojos, que era el momento que los dos más temían. Las manos de ambos parecían también no poder estarse quietas, y no querían dejar de acariciar todos aquellos espacios de piel que encontraban a su paso.

Izaya acariciaba sus mejillas mientras Shizuo enterraba los dedos en su pelo. Y era como si todo estuviese bien. No se sentía como si hubiese sido un gran error, ni se arrepentía (sobre todo con los latigazos post-orgasmo que aún les recorrían el cuerpo).

En un estado de plenitud, felicidad y aturdimiento, Shizuo no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido con Izaya en sus brazos. Lo único que sabía era que se levantó para encontrarse una cama vacía.

Pero, en fin, tampoco le sorprendió.

* * *

><p>[Shizuo… no puedes tirarte a alguien UN POCO. Así que te lo has tirado un mucho.]<p>

- Y eso no es lo peor.

Shizuo agradecía la falta de estupor o juicio de su amiga.

[¿Lo has dejado embarazado?]

- Si te vas a reír de mí, me voy y eso que me ahorro.

Celty agradeció en ese momento el que no pudiese ser visible en la oscuridad la risa que le sacudía el cuerpo. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y éste entendió que podía seguir hablando y que sólo lo había hecho para poder quitar hierro al asunto.

- Lo peor… -y miró hacia las estrellas que ya cubrían todo el cielo, y tuvo que tomar aire para poder reconocer esto a sí mismo y al mundo-… lo peor es que en verdad estoy esperando a que ocurra otra vez.

FIN.

Dios, al final esto no ha tenido nada que ver con las prompts… o sí, en cierto sentido. Pero una vez que me puse a escribir no hubo manera de pararlo.


End file.
